starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Scatterswipe Raids/Talasea Raid
History In the wake of many successful raids, it was planned by the New Republic to take on larger targets. Their victories were fueling a passion to drive them further into Imperial space on more dangerous missions. Prior to this point the new protocol of hit and run raids was largely in the test phase, and now it was becoming operational procedure. On the eve of the execution of the recon mission Crix Madine made the Operation Scatterswipe official to the rest of the New Republic military. He also thanked 2nd Fleet for their daring efforts in the testing phases of this new protocol. On the Imperial side the raids were taking the attention of some of its top commanders, especially Marshal Krieg Inrokana. It was becoming apparent that there was either a lack of security at the depots, or there was a shift in what supplies were now being deemed 'critical' by the rebels. In an effort to curb the success of the enemy he deployed personnel from his fighter and naval squadrons to different depots to provide military experience and support in fending off the attacks. It was also a way for him to find out what was being hit the most and attempt a prediction at where the next hit would be. Taking it upon himself to curb this problem himself he started to make visits to depots, removing supplies and changing the security protocols. Recon It was becoming quite well known among the pilots on each side of this conflict that there was no love for the other side. Evidence of this fact is found in the recordings of messages sent across the lines to each fighter; the recon of Talasea was no exception. Leading a small force of a gunship, several y-wings and some x-wings Raxis L'ygr brought the group close enough to the depot to get the data they needed. In this action it stirred the base defenders. Being led by Flight Officer Liza Molokai, she takes her patrol to engage the New Republic recon mission in attempts to prevent them data to the depot. Undertaking the defense of his force, Raxis L'ygr pressed forward and struck out at the defending Imperial patrol. For what some pilots might call an eternity he fought Liza Molokai, buying time for the Y-Wings and the gunship to gather the information on the depot's supplies. Taking out both Liza Molokai and her wingman, Raxis L'ygr ordered his force out at the completion of their objective, also hastened by the arrival of the defender's bulk cruiser and fighter complement. Holding true to his word, he was the last to enter hyperspace having kept his people safe. Assault It wouldn't be long after the recon of the depot that the New Republic would make good on the information gained. The plan was to send a small shuttle to the station to deliver a small marine force. This force would be under Imperial guise as they prepared the supplies on board for the strike force to quickly retrieve and leave. The only problem for the force was that Marshal Krieg Inrokana had made this depot a point of concern and had arrived just prior to the team's entrance to the system. The Marshal had brought along with him a team of 10 stormtroopers, which would prove difficult for the strike team to contend with. Led by Gren Delede with Twila Virda, the New Republic marines valiantly boarded the station and proceeded to engage the stormtroopers. Shortly after the first shots were fired, the rest of the strike force moved into system, prompting an immediate response from the Imperial defenders. Captain Keline Nelhrn aboard the Victory Stardestroyer on station that day coordinated the defense. She had come with the Marshal on the inspection, only that this VSD had a skeleton crew as it was enroute to the shipyards for refitting. Moving as quickly as possible the NR force made quick work of the minefield on their way to the depot; its fighters engaging the TIEs already deployed. With the battle fully underway the Imperial forces were at a disadvantage at first, but now their firepower was starting to push the NR force back. Once the NR strike team on the station finished its work in securing the Tibanna gas and reactor fuel they quickly disengaged, falling back with their dead and wounded. While supplies were being offloaded from the station several other freighters had been at work securing several containers around the station. During this process the Empire was able to disable one of the freighters before the NR team could get away, preserving some supplies. However, the New Republic had been successful at another raid. Logs Category:Battles From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.